Heavenly Tower/Floor 19
This page is under construction. Battleground *1 Angelic Sleipnir appears at the start. *Gabriel is spawned infinitely here, stack after 6.7~13.3 seconds200~400f. *When Base HP is 99%, Bore will appear with 1 I.M Phace, 3 Metal Doge and 3 Shy Boy, stack after 0.7 second20f. *When Base HP is 80%, Bun Bun Black appears with Director Kurosawah, 15 Metal Doge (2~2.7 seconds60~80f) and 4 Dark Otter (stack 0.7~1.3 seconds20~40f). Dark Otter respawn infinitely after this point, stack after every 20~26.7 seconds600~800f. Strategies Strategy 1 Glarvskinator Team loadout: Crazed macho, Crazed wall, Eraser cat, Ramen cat, bomber cat, Icat, Hurricat, one Area Attacker[ eg. Crazed ufo or paris cat.] that is somewhat spammable, or two if you like, heavy area attackers like Crazed Bahamut cat, can be replaced with anti floating, red, black uber like Catman or Thundia. The last slot is suggested to be Cyberpunk to slow the enemies. When the battle begins, spawn Ramen cats at a medium rate. 1 every 4 seconds might do if your Ramen is boosted or above, but if it is not, spam it. When the Sleipnir takes its first knockback, start spawning Icats to freeze the Bore that comes next. The Bore and the Shy Boys should be perma-frozen. When the Icats attack, send in some heavy attackers. Spawn Bahamut a bit earlier because he travels slowly. Send some Hurricats after the Icats to kill the Metal Doges. Then after killing the bores, send in bomber cats. Spam as fast as you can. The Bun Bun Blacks and the Dark Otters will tear through your meatshields. Send in the cyberpunk after they spawn. Spam everything, except for Icat. Remember to send in Bomber cat. Now then Bun Bun Black should've died. Congrats, you beat it! Oh and keep on sending in the Bomber cats and Hurricats and the meatshields. The Dark Otters and Doges might still spawn. Strategy 2 (ft. The White Rabbit, Nurse Cat) This stage was practically made for The White Rabbit, because the hardest thing about it is the Bore / Shy Boy / I.M. Phace rush once you hit the base. Make sure to use her first form, as she can slow both Alien and Red. Coupled with Nurse Cat, they can help you withstand the rush. Nurse will also help you deal with the black enemies once the base is down to 80%. To make it even easier, you can include anti-red or anti-floating cats with freeze or slow ability, like Apple Cat. Can Can Cat is also a good choice, and a nice bonus if you have its Target Alien talent unlocked, although you should know that his single target attack will essentially mean he will be reduced to a supporting role. However, his damage output still makes him a good addition to the team. If you can, include Prisoner Cat as well for the combos Special Treatment (Knockback Effect Up M) and Under Arrest (Slow Effect Up Sm). Consider bringing some additional damage-dealing Ubers to speed things up. An anti-angel, preferably Ramen is necessary to stall Angelic Sleipnir at the beginning of the level. Start by spamming him and a few meatshields, but don't overdo it. You want to have enough money to send out all your Ubers at once, before hitting the base. When Sleipnir dies, you can unleash your Uber squad, and start spamming your anti-red support units. They should be able to stop the rush. Continue spamming until the Shy Boys and their company are eliminated. The Bun Bun Black and Director Kurosawah shouldn't be a big problem, but if you find them difficult, consider bringing along Bombercat. Strategy 3 (ft Ganesha, Nurse, Mobius and Cyberpunk) Layout: Crazed Wall Cat, Eraser Cat, Ramen Cat, Can Can Cat, Manic Macho Legs Cat, Drama Cats, Cyberpunk Cat, Joyful Nurse Cat, Exalted Ganesha, Miraculous Mobius Save up money while stalling Sleipnir by killing off The Gabriels with Ramen. Summon Ganesha first, followed by Cyberpunk. Do not summon any attacking cats. When Sleipnir is down, summon Mobius and Nurse (with a big enough wallet capacity, Level 3). Mobius is the main girl to take down Shy Boys and Bore, while Cyberpunk and Can Can slows them down, the rest are just fodder. Just keep on spamming the meatshields to get rid of the Metal Doge (Ramen's fast attack rate certainly helps). When the second wave of Black Enemies arrive, Ganesha and Nurse are the main attackers, with Nurse's long range and Ganesha's LD bypassing the Metal Doges. Ganesha can harm Bun Bun Black and Kurosawah behind them without getting hit by Kurosawah. When all are dead, victory is guaranteed. Reference *http://battlecats-db.com/stage/s7000.html Category:Heavenly Tower Floors